Switching It Up
by Run You Clever B0y
Summary: Regina Mills wakes up in a bed, a dog by her side. Lana Parrilla wakes up in a bed, a boy cuddled into her. Regina and Lana have switched places and Lana has to come to terms that everything is real. Regina finds out she's in another universe and is shocked to see everyone she knows going by different names. She's also shocked when Emma keeps kissing her. Swan queen and morrilla
1. Chapter 1

The sound of something whining wakes Regina up from her sleep. She tenderly sits up and rubs her eyes, sleep still evident inside her. What happened? Why couldn't she remember anything from the day before? She passes it off as perhaps being still tired and throws the covers off her. That's when she hears it: it's a soft whine, maybe mixed in with a bark.

Regina looks over to the other side of the bed and screams. A mangy mut is lying there, curled into a ball and now awake, gazing at her with wide eyes. This must be some joke, she realizes. Even though it's been years since the curse broke, people are still very mad at her. She realizes they have every right to be, but god damnit, she's trying to change.

She loves her son and she can't stand that he's getting hurt. Or that sometimes he prefers Miss Swan over her. Or more like all the time.

Regina peers at the dog and shakes her head. She gets out of bed, having the intention to let the dog out of her mansion, when she notices where she is. The room is much smaller than the one in her mansion. The mattress she was on is softer, which really makes her mad because she prefers firm mattresses. Also, the room is a bright blue color. She would never paint her bedroom this color, for she thinks it's not proper for grown adults. Henry's bedroom is painted this color.

As she thinks about Henry, her heart clutches. Where is he? And where was she? Why was her room different and why was there a dog? She walks to the door and pulls it open. She steps outside, barely noticing the dog following her. Her gaze sweeps over the living room and she frowns. This wasn't her hallway that should lead down to Henry's room a guess bedroom.

Instead, this door lead down to a living room witch a connecting kitchen. And that was it. The door was on the other side. This wasn't her mansion. It was a tiny apartment.

How in the world did she get here? And where was Henry?

Her breath hitched as she frantically looked around the strange place. Henry? Where was her son? Is he okay?

"Bark!"

"Ahhh!"

Regina spun around and looked at the dog. It wagged its tail and nudged her leg.

"Get away!" she cried, flicking out her hand. Instead of the dog disappearing, nothing happened. Not even butterflies. Nothing happened. The dog was still there.

It barked again and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"What is going on?" Regina demanded.

_RINGGGGGG. RINGGGGG._

The dog barked again and trotted to the kitchen. Hesitantly, Regina followed the noise. It was coming from the bedroom. She shakily opened the door and spotted the phone on the bedside table. She looked at the black devise in her hand. She swiped open the lock thing and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," replied the voice on the other end.

Regina started. That voice sounded like Emma. She knew it. So it was some prank! Great. When she got back to her house, she will kill Emma. "Miss Swan," she breathed angrily into the phone, "this-"

Emma cut her off. "That's really funny, Lana. You're getting into your part. Speaking of which, I'm coming by in ten minutes to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Regina questioned, looking at the alarm clock that read 5 AM. Who in the right mind would be up at this hour?

"I know, I know- it's earlier than usual, but we gotta get there before the others because they're starting to get suspicious."

Others? Suspicious? This wasn't funny anymore. "I-" Regina started, but Emma cut her off.

"I swear, Ginny was looking at me differently the other day. Anyway, hurry up and feed Lola and be ready. Be there soon."

"Who is Lola?" Regina asked. What was Emma talking about?

She was so confused. This prank was starting to irritate her.

"Umm," Emma paused on the phone. "You're dog, remember? Are you felling okay, Lana?"

Who is Lana? "Miss Swan, I-"

"You must still be slightly drunk from last night." The blonde on the other line chuckled. "Better eat something before I get there. Okay, I gotta go. Love ya."

What should Regina say back? Miss Swan was being entirely inappropriate. She knew Henry had made them promise to get along better, but this was too far. Miss Swan was just playing with her, she decided. Well two can play at this game. Why not mess with Emma at her own prank?

"Love ya, too."

"Bye, babe." Emma hung up.

Regina put the phone back on the table. Okay, how did Emma even get her in this apartment? She must have drugged her. This was surely some plan to make her go crazy so Henry could be all hers.

"Bark!"

Regina walked out of the bedroom and saw the dog again, pawing an empty silver bowl on the kitchen floor. _Feed Lola _Emma had said over the phone. Well, she better make the best of this. She'll go along with Miss Swan's prank now, for she could catch her in her own game and expose the truth to Henry.

She opened the cupboards and started looking around inside. There was a bunch of sugary cereal that Henry seemed to love. Regina refused to put any of the sugary cereal in her mouth. She also found cans food, spices, and many other things, but no dog food. Next she tried the fridge. There were a lot of food and contains in the fridge, all looking homemade. At least Miss Swan had the decency to stock the fridge with food she'll eat so she doesn't starve.

Finally she found the bag of dog food hidden in the cupboard by the dishwasher. Regina opened the back and poured the food into the dog bowl. Immediately, the dog was eating the food and making gross noises.

Regina rolled her eyes. This was exactly why she never let Henry have a dog.

She walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet. Wherever she was, she couldn't just walk around in this silk pajamas she was wearing.

The closet had a bunch of clothes she would never be caught dead in, but also a few outfits she would wear. Tenderly, Regina slipped on a black tight dress that hugged all her curves. She had no idea how Emma knew her size, but she wouldn't put it above the blonde to look at her closet to see her size.

Regina heard the dog enter the room and she turned to it, putting on some black heels. "Lola, is it?" she asked, smirking.

The dog barked followed Regina into the bathroom. She had no idea where the toothbrush had been, so she opted for just using the mouthwash. For all she knew, that could be Gold's old toothbrush.

Gold. He had to be a part of this, too.

"Stupid imp," she muttered, looking at the makeup in the bathroom. She did her usual the best she could with what she had and walked out of the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door and Regina held her head and she walked to it and flung it open. Emma stood on the other side, but she wasn't dressed in her usual hideousness leather jacket and skin tight jeans. Instead she looked quite comfortable in a simple pretty sweater and leggings.

"Hey, babe," Emma said, leaning up and pecking Regina's lips.

Regina jumped back about two feet. This had gone too far! If Emma wanted to successfully screw with her mind, than this was taking it too far.

Emma peered at her, looking confused. What an actor. "You okay?" she asked, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"No," snapped Regina, crossing her arms. "I do not like this little prank, Miss Swan, and I wish-"

At that moment, Emma's phone went off. She looked down and rolled her eyes, glancing back up at Regina. "We gotta go, babe. Eddie and Adam wanna talk to us. Ready?"

Without waiting for a reply, Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Lana woke up to soft snores coming by her side. Her head pounded and she had no idea why. She couldn't remember what happened last night. She must have gotten extremely drunk. She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

Why was she on the set of Regina's bedroom? Just how drunk did she get last night?

And why was Jared sleeping in Regina's bed?

As if the kid could read her mind, he woke up, grumbling. "Mom?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"What?" Lana asked. Was she in some scene she didn't remember she was supposed to do?

"I'm hungry," Jared moaned, getting out of bed. He turned to look at her. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you, Mom." He gave her a quick hug and ran downstairs, his feet echoing down the stairs.

Lana blinked. If this was scene, how come nobody called cut yet? She knew for sure she didn't get this line right.

"Mom, hurry up! I'm hungry and Gramps coming buy to help me sword practice!"

Confused, Lana walked downstairs. The set looked different. It looked real. There wasn't an open space for the crew to shoot them at. Instead, it was like she was in actual house.

She found Jared in the kitchen. He was impatiently going through the cupboards. When he heard her enter the kitchen, he looked up, poptarts in one hand. He looked at her, confused. "Ummm, Mom? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Lana looked down at herself. She was in a silk nightgown. She was pretty sure she didn't own this. It looked like something a prude would own, and Lana was no prude.

"Um, sorry, Jared, I'm so confused. What scene is this? And where is the crew?" She looked around the kitchen. It was in an actual kitchen. What was going on?

"Did you just call me 'Jared'?" the boy asked, crinkling up his nose. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lana's stomach growled then. She decided to just shrug then. Maybe the crew was pulling a prank on her. This wouldn't be the first time they pulled a prank on her. Sure, nothing this extreme, but it was probably to get back at her for putting toothpaste in Eddie's sandwich.

"Where did you get those poptarts?" she asked, her hunger getting the best of her.

Well, she can't figure out this prank on an empty stomach.

Henry pointed to the box on the table. "You don't like them, Mom, remember? You said they were just sugar squares."

"I would never say a thing," Lana laughed, grabbing a packet out of the box. They were her favorite, too. Before she knew it, both were gone, leaving Jared's mouth hanging open, still on his first poptart.

"Wow, Mom! You never eat like that. You always says Emma only eats like that because she was raised by wolves."

"Emma?" Lana laughed, walking towards the stairs so she could get dressed. "Don't you mean Jen?"

"Who?" Jared asked.

He must be really committed to this prank. The others probably put him up to this. They would probably pop out in a few minutes yelling, 'Gotcha!' This was actually funny, Lana had to admit. She couldn't say she didn't deserve this. Before the toothpaste in Eddie's sandwich, she put shaving cream on Jen's coffee, tricking her into thinking it was whipped cream.

That had ended her butt on the couch for a week.

But she'll play along, because this was starting to get funny.

"This is real funny, guys!" Lana shouted out to the set, laughing as she climbed the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and likes and stuff! This is my firs Swan Queen fic so I'm a little iffy. Also, didn't edit the last chapter so sorry for any mistakes. This one should be better because I edited it.**

"Um, Lana? Why are you glaring at Ginny?" Emma touched Regina's shoulder, something she's been doing a lot.

Regina snapped her head to Emma, who was glancing curiously at her. She was now dressed in her usual attire- skinny jeans, a tank top, and her red leather jacket. But that was probably the only thing normal going around. She was on a giant set. It looked like Storybrooke but she had a feeling it wasn't Storybrooke.

She saw a lot of the town folk, but none of them seemed to be mad at her or even glaring. No, instead most of them had greeted her with a bright, "Morning, Lana!" the minute they walked in. This prank was getting out of hand.

She was getting all the names mixed up. Were these people really calling themselves different names just to prank her? And how did Emma get the whole town on board with it?

"Just being in her presence is enough to make me hate her," Regina sniffed, turning to Emma.

Emma furrowed an eyebrow. "Um, it's nice you're getting into your part, but I think your making Ginny a little upset."

"Who?"

Emma looked very concerned. She had seen the look on her face many times before, but it was never directed at her. It felt strange to realize Emma had concern for her- or at least was faking concern for her.

"Ginnifer, you know? One of your best friends on set?"

"Miss Swan, I really have no clue what you are talking about. I think this prank has gone on long enough and I would like to go home now."

Emma shook her head and she looked mad now. "Look, Lana, I think your prank has gone on long enough. You were rude to Eddie and Adam and your makeup artist. You piratically killed Colin with your gaze! What's going on, babe?"

"Stop calling me that," Regina snapped, hands going to her hips and putting on her glare that Jen likes to call the 'Stop this foolishness now but also I want to fuck you' glare.

Jen cocked her head, her mouth opening and then closing. "Lana, what's happening? I'm trying to stay cool but you're really hurting me here." Without thinking, she grabbed Lana's hand, not caring that the rest of the crew would be able to see them.

Jen didn't understand why Lana was acting so differently. She put it off at first as being just hangover, but obviously that wasn't it. All Jen could think was that she did something wrong. She thought back to last night.

She remembered drinking a lot, and dancing, too. A vision of Lana and her having a heated make out session in the bathroom before both getting back to the club.

And the she remembered the call Lana had gotten from her ex fiancé, Fred. Well, Lana didn't say it was Fred. She had snuck out of the club to get away from the noise and Jen secretly followed her out. She had heard pieces from the conversation and put things together. Even though Lana would never admit it, she broke up with Fred for her.

We've been fighting for awhile, she had said once.

The love is no longer there, she continued.

And maybe that was true, but Jen knew she had a big role to play.

"Is this about Fred?" Jen asked, bringing her voce to a whisper as she quickly glanced around. They were taking five because Robert kept laughing at his scene (which was hilarious, by the way) and no one was paying them any attention.

Who was Fred? And why did Emma keep calling her Lana? And why was she getting all touchy with her?

Now, Regina was not stupid. She knew something was up, and it was not a prank anymore. But what was happening? For all she knew, it could be a very well put together joke, but of course, it probably wasn't.

"Emma," Regina said, bring her voice to a whisper and taking a step back from her, wanting some distance, "I-I must admit I have no idea what is going on."

Jen sighed and shook her head. This Emma thing was getting old. "Lana, just stop. It's seriously not funny."

"I'm not Lana!" Regina screamed, drawing quite a lot of attention towards them.

Luckily, Jen glared at them all before turning back to Regina. She crossed her arms and looked her straight in the eyes That's when Regina saw it: her eyes were different. They were still the green she knew, but they didn't hold so much pain like Emma's did. Emma's eyes made it feel like they were looking into your soul.

This Emma look alike eyes were just green, pretty yes, but not carrying the deep hurt Emma's did.

"And you're not Emma," Regina whispered, sounding more like a question than a statement.

Jen just shook her head, not really knowing what to feel. Irritated, maybe and sad, too, but not angry. Jen could never actually be angry at Lana. "I'm Jen," Jen finally decided to say, because what else could she say?

"ONE MINUTE!" the director yelled out.

Jen sighed and her hand went to pull down Emma's tank top. "Look, Lana, Robert's gonna finish up his scene and then it's ours, so just . . . relax, okay? I-I'm sorry." She didn't even know what she was apologizing for, after all, Lana was the one who was being rude.

"But-" Regina started, but the Emma look alike had already walked off. Great. Now what was she supposed to do?

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Lana heard Jared call. "CAN EMMA COME OVER FOR DINNER?"<p>

Lana didn't answer right away. Instead, she was going through Regina's clothes, not quite sure what she should wear for this scene. She really wished they would come off their joke to tell her, but oh well. If they're going to carry out this prank, then she'll play along.

She finally found a pair of jeans hidden behind Regina's variety of skirts. Huh. That's weird. She didn't even knew Regina had jeans. She certainly never shot a scene in them, she thinks. Oh well. She put them on and yelled back down, "IF YOU'RE GOING ON WITH YOUR JOKE, THEN I GUESS, JEN CAN COME OVER FOR 'DINNER'. DO YOU WANT TO, TOO?"

She didn't hear an answer right away, so she went hiking through Regina' shirts. She defiantly did not have any oversized sweaters, or hoodies, that was for sure.

"UMMM, MOM?" she finally heard back. "I'M ALREADY GOING TO BE OVER?" It came out more of a question.

Lana just smiled and shook her head. Of course, he's playing along too. But Lana didn't mind, after all. She hadn't cooked for anyone in weeks. Jen and her have been dating for a few months-three to be exact- but she hadn't cooked dinner for them in a month. Usually they watch TV and order out. Lana loved to cook, though, and if she was going to have Jared over along with Jen, then she might as well cook a nice meal.

"OKAY, YEAH."

As Lana slipped on a pretty white long sleeved blouse, she thought about Lola. Hopefully this prank would end soon so she could do her regular scenes and get home to feed her dog.

Back downstairs, Henry was thinking hard. His mother was confusing him. And, well, scaring him. Why did she call him Jared? And who was Jen? She was acting different, he noticed right away.

He thought about how many people still hated his mom, even after everything she did for the town in the past years. Someone could have easily slipped her something or casted something when she wasn't looking.

Or, the rational part of his brain argued, you're just overreacting.

Henry might have thought longer about it, but he heard a honk from outside, meaning David was there to pick him up. Right as Henry walked towards the door, he saw his mom come back into the kitchen.

His draw almost dropped. He had never once saw his mother look so casual. Even when it was just them in their house, she looked regal, like a queen. But here she was, wearing jeans and a blouse, and, woah, was she wearing boots?

"Where are you going?" Lana asked Jared, her eyebrow furrowing as she went to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Um, sword practice with Gramps, like every Saturday, remember?"

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Um, whatever you always do when I leave, I guess." Henry shrugged, hearing another honk and opened the door. "Bye, Mom!" He wave and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Lana slowly walked toward the door. She rested her hand on the handle and twisted it slowly. The door gave and she pulled it open. At the sight, she gasped and stumbled back. The street was . . . real. This was not the set. There weren't any cameras or place markings of open walls. No, everything was real. What the hell was going on? She intended to find out.

She walked outside, stopping in her tracks when she saw Regina's car. Did it actually work? They wouldn't go this far to prank her, would they? Lana tried opening the door, but it was locked. Of course. She should have known. Well, she wasn't going to walk all the way back into the mansion to get the keys.

"I'll guess walk and try to trick somebody into telling me what's going on," she decided. She started her walk.

She might not know this Storybrooke that seemed so real, but she sure knew the set and almost everything was the same. But where to first? Robert? No. He was probably in on it. She would need somebody who would go along, but wouldn't go out of their way to trick her.

Maybe Meghan. She headed towards where she thought was Granny's diner. On the way there, she past all the extras and even a few non. She didn't think she had a scene with Ginny today, but there she was, outside Granny's diner. Maybe she cold get some answers out of her. She walked up to Ginny, her mouth opened, ready to say something, when suddenly Ginny paled and practically ran away.

Well, that was weird. But eh, maybe she was busy or something. Lana just shrugged and continued walking into Granny's. The bell jingled as she pushed open the door. She swore she thought everyone was looking at her. Were they supposed to? Was this a scene? Well, no one has said cut, so. She walked to the counter and sat down at a stool.

"Hiya, Meghan," Lana chirped, looking at a menu. Oh. It was real.

"Um, who?" Meghan asked, her face pulling. Then she just shrugged. I'm not getting into anything with her majesty, Ruby thought, pencil poised. "The usual, Madam Mayor?"

Lana pursed her lips. Great, so Meghan was in on this. She sighed. "Guys, this isn't funny anymore. I thought it was at first, but now I'm actually getting upset. Just call cut already!"

The diner was silent, everybody staring at Lana. Great. So every single person was going along with this. Well, it's not funny anymore. Lana was confused, hurt, thirsty, and she missed Jen. Where was she?

"Look, just give me some white wine and tell m where Jen is."

"Who?"

Were they really going to make her do this? Fine. "You know, about . . . yay tall, blonde curly hair, green eyes, she should be wearing jeans, a tank, and a leather jacket?"

Ruby bit her lip and turned to Regina. "You mean Emma? She's at the station." Ruby quickly left the mayor to get her wine. Regina never ordered wine this early. And who the hell was Meghan?

Rubbing her hands over her face, she turned around to face the diners. Well, there was Emilie! Emilie was so sweet, just like Belle. There was no way she would go along with a mean prank like this. Lana's feet carried her over to Emilie and she sat down across the girl in the booth.

Belle, shocked to see the mayor sitting across from her, almost dropped her iced tea. "Regina?"

"You, too, Emilie? This isn't nice! Please, just get everyone to stop!"

Lana expected Emilie to sigh and say something like, 'Guys, let's stop. This isn't funny anymore!' in her cute little accent. Instead, the girl frowned. "Um, Regina, I-"

"There you are." Ruby sat down a glass a wine on the table.

"Thanks," Lana sighed, raising the glass to her lips. Before she knew it, she had gulped down the whole thing. She stood to leave, when Meghan stopped her.

"You gonna pay?"

Really? Seriously? They were really going as far as to actually make her pay? "I don't have any money," Lana replied, crossing her arms.

Meghan shrugged. "I'll put it on the tab. You can pay it off next time."

What tab? Lana didn't have a tab. "This is so not funny," she mumbled, stomping towards the door and flinging it open. When were they going to stop?


	3. Chapter 3

"Cut! Get it together, Lana! First Ginny, then Robert, and now you! What is going on?!" The direction threw down his script and stomped off muttering something along the lines, 'I can't work with these conditions!'

Regina looked at the sea of faces. They were all looking at her. Sure, no one was laughing, but she knew they were mocking her. But it wasn't her fault. If there was one thing she hated, it was getting blamed for something that wasn't her fault.

She had no idea what she was supposed to say. She heard somebody say they were running lines, but what lines? The Emma look alike kept saying the same thing over and over again every time the man with the pointed nose and French hat called, "Cut!" It was getting tiresome and upsetting.

"Did you study your lines at all?"

Regina's eyes went down to the person in front of her. She couldn't help the giant smile that stretched across her face. "Henry!" she yelped, wrapping her hands around the young boy.

Jared, for his part, didn't know what to do. He awkwardly hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her midsection. "Um, hi, Lana," he said, his voice coming out as a squeak.

Regina let him go and took a step back. Not him, too! He wasn't her son, was he? He was a look alike, no doubt. He called her 'Lana'. This defiantly wasn't her son. She should ask who he was, or if he knew where she was, but she was afraid of coming off weird. She didn't want to be locked up in a mental hospital.

"I, um, forgot." Regina nervously twisted her hands together.

"That doesn't sound like you," the boy inquired, right as Jen, the Emma look alike walked by.

"Nothing sounds like her at the moment," the blonde snorted, stopping to look at the boy. "Come on, Jared. I don't think Lana is feeling well."

* * *

><p>"Hello, dearie." Robert stood in all Gold wardrobe, balancing his weight with his cane. "How can I help you today?"<p>

"Robert, this joke has gone on far enough." She crossed her eyes and glared hard into his eyes.

Robert crackled in full Rumpelstiltskin form. "Dearie, I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about."

Lana groaned, her eyes going into the back of her head. "Not you, too!" she protested.

She just wanted this to end. It just wasn't funny. She missed her dog. She missed her friends. And most of all, she missed Jen. She wanted to get the blonde and wrap her arms around her, never letting her go. She wanted to kiss the other woman until her lips bruised. So far she hadn't ran into Jen, but she was dying to.

"You aren't Regina."

Robert's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Robert was now serious, his eyes looking over her, inspecting every little detail.

"Yes!" Lana cried. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Now stop this joke."

"This isn't a joke, I'm afraid. I don't know who you are, but there's been some serious magic played here."

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?"<p>

Regina blinked, looking up into green eyes. She glanced around the trailer, her head resting on the arm chair back. "I-yes."

Jen-Regina figured she should start calling her that- smiled softly and sat down across from her. "That's good. They're cutting it quits today. Apparently it's been way too awful and they just want to start fresh tomorrow." She smiled, showing off true happiness. Her smile was different than Emma's. "Want to get some dinner?"

Regina had came into the trailer looking for peace. She figured since these people were calling her Lana, that she should enter the trailer marked 'Lana Parrilla'.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, she had wanted to hide for the rest of the day. She didn't like hiding, but she needed to get away from these people and figure out what in the world was going on.

Brown eyes locked with green.

It was obviously this Lana girl-who no doubt looked like her- was dating this Emma look alike.

If Lana looked like her, and this girl looked like Emma, well then, that was a little creepy. But they were dating, even in secrecy. Regina just couldn't turn this girl down without looking suspicious.

But she wasn't a lesbian.

But if this Lana person could act out Regina's whole life, and if this Jen person could act out Emma, then damn it, Regina will be a lesbian for a day.

"Yes." Regina nodded and stood, her stomach suddenly reminding her she hadn't ate all day. Now that Jen brought it up, she was _starving. _

"Great!" Jen grinned and stood too. "Where at?"

Regina panicked for a moment. Where at? The only restaurant she knew was Granny's diner and she hardly thought that would fly.

Luckily, Jen saved her.

"Ohh, how about instead of eating out, we cook at your place and just have a movie night. Haven't had that in awhile, huh?" She laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls and into Regina's ears.

She does have a nice laugh, Regina noted.

"Um, sure."

"Great! You rid with me this morning, so let me just go change and we can get going."

Regina nodded, accepting Jen's answer and realizing that Jen would be expecting her to change too.

What she didn't expect was for Jen- EMMA'S LOOK ALIKE- to suddenly walk to one of the drawers next to the bed, open up one, and strip down to her underwear.

Regina gasped. "What in the world are you doing, Miss- Jen?"

Jen blinked, hands on a pair of jeans. "Um, changing?" She laughed and put on the pair of jeans she found in the drawer.

Right, okay. If that Lana girl was dating Jen, then it made sense she would have clothes at Lana's trailer. Regina tried not to look as the blonde stripped off Emma's top, replacing it with a sweater.

"Right," she said. "Duh."

* * *

><p>"Um, Robert, what are you doing?"<p>

Robert looked up at Lana, his hands, which had been on her shoulders, now moving to his side. "Inspecting you," he answered. "Tell me, what world do you come from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Right," rambled 'Robert', "you probably don't know. I'm guessing another land without magic? You seem to be confusing me with somebody named Robert. Maybe a dimension where everyone looks the same?" He frowned, lost in thought.

Lana took a step back. This wasn't like her friend. Her friend was cool, funny, so not creepy like the guy in front of her. "What are you talking about?" Lana demanded.

The older man glanced up, his eyes snapping to Lana's. "It seems, dear, that somebody has brought you this world from yours. You happen to look exactly like Regina, which is no coincidence."

"Um, duh." Before Lana could stop herself, she was blurting out, "I look like her because I _am _her. I play her in the show."

"Show?"

"You know, Once Upon a Time? I play Regina Mills, A.K.A the Evil Queen?"

The man frowned. "Another world where this world is a show . . . interesting." He looked back at Lana, a smile on his face. "Tell me, what was the last thing you remember before you came here?"

He's crazy, Lana decided. He's gone crazy.

But for some reason, she found herself telling the now strange man. "The party. You were there, too. I-I think I was dancing with Jen. I remember we kissed goodnight, I got in a cab to go home, and then I woke up here. With Jared curled into me instead of my dog."

"A lesbian?" Rumple started to crackle. "Oh, a lesbian! You are so different than Madam Mayor, it's comical!"

"Excuse me! I am bisexual, you imp!"

That just made the creepy man laugh more. "This is hilarious."

"Stop laughing!" Lana snapped. "This isn't funny! I don't know what's going on. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but it's going to be awhile. You are in another universe."

"You are crazy," Lana said, backing up toward the door.

"Am I?"

Before her eyes, Rumple held out his hand, and fire flew out of his hands.

That's when Lana passed out.

She woke to a smelling salt. She opened her eyes to see Ginny and Josh staring down at her. Lana groaned. Her head hurt. She then realized she was on the floor of Rumple's shop and stood. Maybe a little too fast, because Josh was quickly grabbing her.

"Careful," he said.

"Thank you," Lana replied.

Josh and Ginny exchanged looks. "He's telling the truth," Ginny decided. "Regina would have never thanked you."

"She would have tore my hands off," agreed Josh.

And that's when Lana remembered why she fainted in the first place. She almost did it again. Everything was real. The show . . . it was based on another universe. Magic was real. All the characters existed.

Did Adam and Eddie know?

How did she get here?

And how the hell will she get home?

"What's your name?"

Lana noticed the blonde for the first time. She knew right away this wasn't Jen. They looked the same, but the eyes. The eyes were way off. This person's eyes held so much pain it made Lana's heart brake.

"Lana," Lana responded, "Lana Parrilla and I want to go home."

"Where is home?" Ginny- no, Snow, er Mary Margaret, asked gently.

"Possibly in another universe." She couldn't believe those words just left her mouth.

"Great," the blonde sighed. She turned back to Lana. "How did you get here?"

"No idea. Last thing I remember is kissing you goodnight, going home, and then I woke up here and-"

"Woah, woah, hold up." Emma held up her hands, narrowing her eyes at Lana. "Kissing me goodnight?"

"Well, not you. Just the actor who plays you. Her name is Jen." Her voice cracked at her girlfriend's name. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing her again for along time.

Emma sighed. Great, she thought. This was just what I needed. Couldn't she ever have a break? She and Regina were finally getting along. She had hoped that maybe in a few months they could maybe even be some what friends.

Now she had to deal with this problem.

"Okay." Emma turned to Gold, hands on her hips. "How do we fix this?"

* * *

><p>"What's for dinner?"<p>

With a start, Regina realized that the girl expected Regina to cook. She wanted to laugh at the irony. Even here, she would be cooking all the meals.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, bypassing the dog and starting to wash her hands.

"Lasagna?"

"If we have the ingredients." The brunette sighed. She should have known. Whenever Henry invited Emma over, that's all the blonde wanted to eat.

Jen smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. Before she could even react, the blonde was on the couch, kicking off her shoes and turning the TV on.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she found a box of noodles. The blonde better not think she was eating on the couch. Regina didn't care if that's what she and Lana usually did. This was her house now, and damn it, she would not allow eating on the couch. Sure, it wasn't her precious white leather couch she had back in her mansion, but it still looked like a very nice, expensive couch.

Regina preheated the oven and got to work.

"And then I just happened to be drinking a soda when she delivered the joke and I spit it all over." Jen eyes were practically leaking tears as she told Regina the story.

The other woman laughed so hard she thought was going to joke. As the even carried on past dinner, Regina was starting to realize that this woman wasn't so much different from Emma. And that wasn't much of a problem.

Until Jen kissed her.**  
><strong>

Not a little peck.

An actual open mouth kiss.

Regina froze, not knowing what to do.

And then Jen's hand was sneaking up her shirt.

**A lot of stuff just went down. Lana figured out about magic! OOOH! And I guess you could say I have a little cliff hanger here, eh? Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming! I appreciate every single read, like, and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no idea, Dearie. However, what I do know is that wherever Ms. Parrilla came from, that's where our Regina is."

Lana sighed. "I just want to get back home." And then she realized what Gold said. Regina Mills was at her home. By now, the other woman had no doubt figured out what's going on. She knew Regina better than anyone. Regina wouldn't do anything to hurt Lana's friends. She hoped.

"Until then, you'll have to stay at Regina's mansion." Emma nodded her head. "I'll tell Henry when I pick him up from school."

Lana nodded. Regina might not be happy with Emma having her son, but Henry wasn't Lana's son. She had no right to continue to act like his mom. He was better off at Emma's.

"Perhaps I can make a mirror that will show us where Regina is," Rumple said suddenly.

"Like Regina's mirror?" Ginny asked.

"Sort of, yes."

* * *

><p>Regina was a smart woman. If anybody tried to say otherwise, they were very much wrong. She knew many things. But she did not know what to do in her situation and it made her mad.<p>

The other woman's hand was slowly inching up her shirt. Regina knew what to do about unwelcome advances from boys, but girls were a whole different story. Without thinking-which was something she never did-Regina acted. She jumped away from Jen and pushed herself against the other side of the sofa.

Hurt flashed across Jen's face. Did Lana not want her? "Lana . . ." Jen trailed off, not knowing what she was even trying to say.

"I can't." Regina's heart felt like it was gonna beat out of her chest. Her breathing was irregular and it was a little hard to see. "I'm not Lana."

Anger coursed through Jen. She stood, crossing her arms. "Of course you are!" she shouted. Enough with the Regina crap. Now it was just pissing Jen off.

Shaking her head, the older woman said, "I-I am Regina Mills. I think I came from another universe. And you have to help me get home."

Jen walked angrily to the door. If Lana didn't want her, find. She understood. Sometimes she wasn't in the mood, either. Work got hard, days got long, and sometimes all she wanted to do was sleep. It was understandable. What wasn't understandable was Lana to say she was another woman just so she didn't have to sleep with Jen.

She could have just came right out and say it.

"Wait!" Regina saw how close Jen was to leaving. She could not let that happen. Jen might be her only way of figuring out what was going on and how to get back home. "Jen, please. I'm telling the truth."

Regina noticed how whiny she sounded and how out of character she sounded. She didn't beg. She had other people begging for her. The other way around was giving her a headache.

Jen slowly turned around, sighing. Her facial expression was easy to read. She was just giving up. "What do you mean you're telling the truth?"

"Something brought me here," Regina jumped right away. "I'm not from this world. In this world, another person plays me on a show, but I'm real in my world. I'm Regina Mills and I can prove it."

She thrusted out her hands and prayed to every god she ever heard of. It probably wasn't going to happen. Her magic was still wonky and for all she knew, this world was without magic. But if the other world could allow magic in it, magic from the Enchanted Forest, then maybe there was a way this world could, too.

Slowly but surely, the throw pillow on the couch was lifted into the air. It levitated for a minute before crashing back down on the couch. Triumphed, Regina turned back to face Jen. If it was any other situation, she would have laughed at the blonde's expression.

Jen's mouth was wide open, her eyes also wide, her hands pointing to where the pillow once was. In that moment, she looked a lot like Emma.

"H-h-how," she stuttered and was not able to get anything else out.

Regina smiled. "Magic. Now do you believe me?"

Jen looked like she was going to crash. Regina ran to her and wrapped an arm around Jen's neck, the other going to her waist. Gently, she helped the other woman to the couch.

"I'm going crazy."

"No. I assure you, you're fine."

"So you-"

"Yes."

"And you're really-"

"Regina Mills."

"Oh my god."

Regina smiled and untangled herself. "Now, please help me. I think I was transported from another dimension. It was on purpose, but I can't tell if it was a game or a prank or something liked that. I need you to help me."

Jen didn't listen to any of Regina's words and instead blurted out, "Is Emma Swan real?"

This girl was worst than Emma. Regina rolled her eyes but answered, "Yes."

"Where's Lana?" Jen sat up suddenly, panicked etched on her face.

"Well," Regina started, toying with her hands as she crossed her legs, "I'm guessing whoever sent me here sent Lana to where I came from."

"You mean." Jen eye's widened. "Lana's in another universe?"

"Possibly."

Jen's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted on the couch. Regina yelped and crouched in front of Jen. "Jen?" she asked. She reached an arm up and laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder. She gave a few shakes. Nothing. "Jen, wake up!" In panic, she slapped her hand across Jen's face.

Jen gasped and sat up, bonking her head with Regina's. They both cried out. Regina got to her feet and rubbed her head, glaring at Jen. "Glad to know you are awake," she growled.

Jen slowly shook her head. "I had the weirdest dream-"

"Oh it wasn't a dream," Regina interrupted. She smirked. "I'm afraid all of it was real."

A pause. Nothing. Jen stood abruptly. "Alright." Her voice was strong and sharp, leadership. Regina couldn't help but notice how closed it sounded to Emma's. "How we get you back?"

A smile slid on Regina's face. Finally, Jen was going to help her. "No idea. I suppose we are going to ask Rumpelstiltskin."

"He's real?"

"Sadly."

Jen laughed, but it sounded horse and a little forced. "How do we contact him?"

Regina could only think of one thing. She grimaced. "My mirror."

"Hold up. You mean like, 'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest on the wall?' Or, I guess, more like Sydney . . ."

"That would be the one, Miss Sw- Jen."

Jen smiled. So this was going to be easy. She was just gonna get Regina her mirror, they were gonna contact Rob-Rumpelstiltskin, and then they will find a way to switch Lana and Regina. Jen would be able to see her girlfriend in no time.

At 'girlfriend' Jen frowned."Oh my god," she mouthed. "Regina, I am so sorry I kissed you!"

Smirking, Regina replied, "It's quite alright, dear."

Shrugging, Jen excepted the answer. "Okay then. Let's go grab your mirror."

Regina sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. I don't have my mirror with me."

Jen frowned again. Of course. She should have known things wouldn't be so easy. "Well, how do we get it?"

"By getting another mirror."

"What?"

Regina sighed. "Come on. I'll explain in the bathroom." She started to walk in the bathroom's direction.

Confused, Jen followed her. Jen had always been an Evil Regal, but having the real Regina with her was different that having the one who played her. Jen was starting to get a little upset with this Regina. Or maybe it was just because she missed her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean in a day?" Lana's voice rose in a manic.<p>

Rumple shrugged, the imp going behind his counter. He took his time sweeping away some non-existent dust before answering. "The ritual I need to do to enchant a mirror so it can hold the possibility to reach another mirror will take a few hours." Rumple grinned. "And the potion I will need to do to find a mirror near Regina will take a few hours as well. Altogether, I'm afraid it will take a day."

"What am I supposed to do till then?" Lana frowned.

"The town can't know what's up," Emma suddenly put in. "If they knew, they might try to track down the real Regina and hurt her, or possibly hurt . . . Lana."

"I agree," Gin- MM put in, crossing her arms. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Parrilla, but you have to pretend to be Regina, so you have to be her."

"I only play her," Lana argued. "I don't know what she's does off camera!"

"She runs the town," Josh- David- James- Charming? put in.

Emma nodded. "You're your own boss. Just take a week off. Sleep at the mansion. Explore the town. Be mean to people." She shrugged, as if it was easy.

Lana rapidly shook her head. "I can't do that."

"You're an actor, dearie," laughed Rumple. "I suggest you do your job."

"I oughta punch you," Lana mumbled, before sighing. "Alright, I guess. Now what?"

Emma looked down at her watch. "Henry isn't home for a couple more hours. Just . . . go to Regina's mansion. I'll check in on you later, but I gotta get back to work now."

* * *

><p>Regina cursed right as Lola trotted into the bathroom. She ran her hand over the bathroom mirror before shaking her head. She turned back around to Emma, sighing. "I do not have any of the things I would need to contact my mirror."<p>

Jen scratched Lola behind her ears, the dog barking happily as the action. "So then what now?"

Regina lifted her shoulders and brought them down daintily. "I suppose we have to collect the things I will need, unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"Unless they on the other side were to contact us first."

"Great!" cheered Jen.

Regina shook her head. "We have no idea if Lana is even _there_. We have to hope she is, hope they figure out what's happening, hope they have the same idea as us, and hope they have everything they need."

Sighing, Jen said, "Oh, man."

Regina nodded in understanding. "Yes. I guess I'll just have to find what I can. Magic isn't-"

"What I think it is, I know." At Regina's face, Jen laughed. "I play Emma on the show. I know there isn't any eye of newt or anything like that."

Regina smiled. "Then you understand the precision."

They stood there in silence, gazing at each other, before Jen cleared her throat. "You and I should call in sick tomorrow and we will do everything that we have to do then."

"Sounds like a plan."

The blonde nodded. "Okay then. Then what should we do now?"

"I haven't the faintest clue."

Grinning, Jen said, "You'll have to stay here for the night, I suppose. Call me in the morning." Shes started to walk out the bathroom.

"Wait!" Regina cried. "You're leaving me by myself!"

Jen didn't even stop or turn around as she replied, "You're a grown woman. You can handle yourself."

**Eh, a bit on the shorter side, I know. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, sorry for any mistakes. By the time I got home, it was already late so I didn't go over it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Henry stared up at her, eyes narrowing. He looked a lot like Regina in that moment. He reached out a hand and gently touched Lana. She took a step back. He shook his head. "You look like my mom, but you aren't."

Lana nodded. "Yes."

He frowned and turned to Emma. "What now?"

Emma ruffled his hair. "We are trying to figure out a way to switch them back. Till then, Kid, you are gonna live with me-"

"What else is new?" The words were out of Lana's mouth before she could stop it. But she was very protective of Regina. She hated how Adam and Eddie handled the situation of Henry between Emma and Lana.

"Excuse me?" Emma hands went to her lips. She looked pissed.

Lana rolled her eyes. "I'm Regina," she said. "Well, I play her anyway. I know everything."

Henry had the decency to look abashed. Emma just gave her a look. She wasn't able to tell what it was though. Admiration? Anger? Jealousy? Who knew? "Anyway, Lana can just hang at the mansion until-"

"No!" Henry surprisingly shouted. "I wanna get to know!" He grinned, a lopsided grinned. "Tell me about you."

Lana scratched her head. She wasn't expecting this, but to be honest, it was very like Henry to get excited like this. In the years, she watched him grow up. Maybe not in person, but through Jared in his acting. He was just like this when he was young and he's still like it now.

"Okayyyyy." She dragged out the word. She sat down on Regina's couch. She breathe a sigh and relaxed against it. "So, um, whatcha wanna know?"

Henry scrambled to sit down across from her in a recliner, throwing his backpack on the floor. No sure Regina would have told him to pick it up, but she wasn't here and Lana sure as hell wasn't going to act like his mom. Emma didn't say anything, but instead sat down next to her on the couch. Lana almost laughed. Emma was sitting like her, relaxed, not poised, and definitely not crossing her legs.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

At Henry's first question, Lana looked at Emma. She wasn't sure how this town felt about gay and lesbian couples. There wasn't any in town-that they knew of-and Emma and Regina sure as hell weren't together. Hell, they wouldn't even classify themselves as friends. But Emma just shrugged to say she didn't care.

Lana nodded and turned back to Henry. "No, but I have an, um, girlfriend."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. Then realization sunk in. "Oh, okay." He moved on to his next question. "Do you have kids?"

Lana shifted uncomfortably. Fred's three boys flashed in her mind. She didn't miss him, but she did miss his boys. They were really close. They had told her many times they felt like she was their mom. After her and Fred split, they kept in touch, but Fred had found out and forbid it. It sucked, because Lana really did miss those boys.

She also thought about a recent conversation with Jen. Jen had told her she wanted kids. Lana had practically chocked on her wine. "Not now," Jen quickly reassured her. "Just . . . soon. We don't have to have a donor, either. We can adopt. Just think about it, okay?"

Of course they wanted to get married soon. She thought that Jen might propose, and maybe she would have in a few months if Lana hadn't left. Could Lana and Jen have that? A family? Being married with kids? With Lola and perhaps even a cat? They would have to move. After the split with Fred she moved into a much smaller apartment. It was tiny, okay for one person and a dog, but not big enough to raise a family.

Lana sighed and finally answered Henry's question, noticing he was looking at her strange. "Not currently, no."

"But do you want them?" he pressed.

Emma shot him a look, but Lana answered anyway. "We do?"

Henry accepted her answer. "So then do you have any pets?"

Lana laughed and thought about Lola. She really hoped Regina hadn't hurt her yet and someone was taking care of her. "Yeah, a dog named Lola."

"You have a dog?" gasped Henry, looked excited and bouncing in his seat. "That's awesome!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You aren't getting a dog, Henry."

The older girl felt bad for the kid. She knew how much Henry wanted a dog. She thought that the kid should have one.

Henry sighed and leaned back in his recliner. "I'm hungry," he announced. "Can you cook me dinner?"

Lana nodded silently and stood. She wasn't going to be his mother, but she was used to everyone asking her to cook. She loved to do it and she did it well. "Sure. What do you want?"

"You don't have to cook for him," Emma put in. "I'm sure he can hunt for something at the apartment."

"it's no problem." Lana waved her hand and walked into the kitchen. "I cook all the time at home. Henry, what would you like?"

The young boy said, "I don't know. Ma," he turned to Emma, "what would you like?"

Emma blinked, as if she couldn't believe the words she just heard. "I'm staying."

"Of course," Lana answered, already getting out what she knew to be Emma's favorite. "I'm not just going to cook for two." She turned on the oven and got out the noodles and sauce. "Hey, maybe we can have more people. What about Gin-um, Snow and Charming?"

Emma blanched. She turned to Henry, who had the same confused look on his face. "Um, sure. I'll give them a call. Be right back."

Lana smiled happily and started on the sauce, oblivious to the confused look Henry was shooting her.

* * *

><p>Regina barely got any sleep. How could she? She was in a strange apartment, a place she never been before, and she was all alone, except for a big dog. The little sleep she did get ended with her waking up and screaming, nightmares of being killed dancing in her mind. She couldn't remember all the details, but it was clear what the gist was.<p>

Come morning, she felt awful. A nice shower would make her feel better, she thought. She undressed and hopped in. Afterwards, she looked through Lana's closet. It still felt weird to be wearing somebody else's clothes, especially when she wore all the articles she would wear at home. Now, her options were a sweater with a dog on it, or a flowery dress. She picked the dress and matching pumps.

She had just gone done brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. Outside stood Jen, dressing rather close to Emma in skinny jeans and a tight fitting low cut T.

"Hey." She bumped shoulders with Regina in a friendly way before entering the apartment. "Ready for today?"

"No," Regina sighed. "But let's get it done anyway."

* * *

><p>The bra was too small. That was her first thought. Her next thought was how the hell did she let Jen get her in this mess? They were supposed to be shopping for magic books. Instead, Jen had dragged her all over the city. It was nice to finally be able to be in a place besides the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, but lingerie shopping?<p>

"I know how it feels to wear the same undergarments over and over again. You need more." At Regina's look, she clarified, "It was a dare. Don't ask."

At the bra shop in the mall, Jen practically threw a bunch of pieces at her. Regina sighed and unsnapped the bra. She put on her bra and grabbed the three sets that did work. Then she walked out the dressing room stall, ignoring the young man who asked if everything fit alright.

Jen grinned when she saw Regina coming out with things in her hands. Before she could protest, Jen had took the clothes out of her hands and was already buying them.

"Come on." The blonde tugged at Regina's hand and dragged her to a shop. "Clothes time."

"Okay," Regina said wearily, "but remember. We still have to get the books-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Relax, we'll get them."

They never get them. Jen swears it wasn't her fault. She told the man not to get close. Apparently, he was an 'Evil Regal' if you could even call him that. He was in the group that only liked Regina because she was hot. He walked up to them while theyw ere at the food court, Jen and Regina both munching on a salad.

Jen was so much like Emma that it surprised Regina when the blonde got a salad along with her isntead of greasy pizza.

"Hi." A middle aged man with a beer belly and a balding head stood in front of them. "I'm a huge fan. Can I get a picture with you guys?"

Jen shrugged and stood. Noticing the confusion on her face, she mouthed, actor, to remind her. Regina forced a smile and stood with the man in Jen. He held out the camera with one end, and just as he snapped the picture, he squeezed her butt.

Regina acted. She kicked him square in the nuts, causing him to break his phone, and pushed him straight into the table, causing a bowl of spaghetti to fall on his head.

"Regina!" Jen gasped. She grabbed their bags and tugged on the other girl's arm. "Come on. We gotta get out of here."

They didn't get the books.

* * *

><p>"So, um, Lana, got any kids?" Snow looked up at her lasagna plate, looking at Regina and looking very interested. Anything to stop this awkward silence.<p>

It was a wonder how Emma managed to convince her parents to come at all.

"No," Lana said happily, lifting her glass of water to her lips. She found it funny that Henry had asked the same question.

"Oh." Silence once more.

Emma chewed a giant mouthful of food. "Twis is rally gwood," she said.

Lana laughed. "Thank you."

Charming finally put in his first words of the night, "So . . . what's your girlfriend's name?"

"Jennifer, Jen for short. I love her a lot." A goofy smile came across her face. "She's really pretty. Well, of course you guys already know that because she looks like Emma. Well, technically, she is Emma . . ." Now it was just awkward.

"Are you going to get married?"

Emma shot the kid a look. Seriously, Henry had no tack.

"Hopefully soon, kiddo."

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you something?" Jen looked up from her hot chocolate mug, her eyes suddenly so doe like.<p>

They were on the couch in Lana's apartment, relaxing after a long day. They decided to watch a simple movie and drink hot chocolate. Jen did not like cinnamon on her hot chocolate.

"Um, sure . . . " Regina shut off the TV and turned to the other girl.

"I got Lana a ring."

Realization flashed in Regina's mind. "Oh?"

Jen nodded and tucked her feet under her. "I was going to propose a week from tomorrow. I had it all planned out. I knew where exactly to take her. She'll love it."

Regina softly smiled. It seemed like this Lana person had it easy. Now, she was going to get a loving wife. Regina wasn't jealous though. "I think that would be very nice."

Jen smiled softly. "Yeah. I can't wait to see her. I miss her a lot."

Regina said nothing, but she knew how the blonde felt. She missed Henry a lot. She missed her mansion, her home, her town, and yes, even the obnoxious people inside the town. She couldn't wait until she got home.

All she could do was hope she would eventually get back.

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. Midterms and stuff. I go to a performing arts school and we switch classes after a semester, so right now it's technically mid terms. Enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out soon. **

**P.S. sorry for mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Somebody reviewed about going into the lives about Jen and Lana. Please understand, this is strictly FANFCITION. I am not in no way saying that they are together in real life. Please understand I mean no harm and it is necessary for this fanfic, for obvious reasons. Yes, okay, Lana and Jen did not have to be dating for the fanfcition, but it is so that Emma and Regina can realize that maybe, just maybe, being together wouldn't be so bad. Please do not link my story to any of the actors of people associated of Once Upon a Time. I would die of embarrassment. **

**Also, somebody pointed out how the Charmings just accepted Regina and Emma's couterparts were dating and kind of just went with the flow. I will not explain my story, for if you were really actually reading it, you would understand why. Snow and Charming have no problem with it because first off, A) they aren't homophobic and B) it's not really their daughter. It's just an actor that plays her, so why should they care? **

**All of this said, I do appreciate all the reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I really do appreciate it. They mean the world to me. If I could respond, I would. **

**Now with this all said, ON WITH THE STORY. (That was supposed to be said in an old fashion voice . . . Yeah, I'm a loser)**

Gold was a very interesting man. He had his reasons for everything he did, and he almost never shared his intentions for as to why he did what he did. He certainly would not explain to anyone why he was deliberately taking his time with the mirror. He had said it would take at least a day to make. Once you had everything you need, the spell took merely minutes.

It was the next day and they would expect a mirror. But Gold wouldn't give them it. He had a plan, had it ever since he learned of the situation. He needed more time. He couldn't just let Lana and Regina switch back. No, they needed to meet. And once they did, his plan could set in.

Plans were sort of like magic. They didn't always go the way one wanted to. You could set the magic, have the spell ready, but whether it works or not is all up to the person doing the magic. Gold will set his plan, make Regina and Lana meet, but he could not do anything else. Everything left would be up to the parties involved.

One would think it was Gold who set up the whole mess. After all, wasn't he Rumpelstiltskin? Yes, he sure as hell was, but he didn't even know their was a television show in another dimension about everyone. If he ever met the person that was responsible for the switching he would pat the guy on the back.

Next to him, Belle stirred in bed and slowly her eyes opened. They closed again as the sunlight seeping through the room but quickly adjusted.

"Good morning," Gold said, smiling down at her as she yawned and stretched before sitting up in bed.

Belle smiled back and swept the satin silk blanket off her body. She shivered violently once she came in contact with the air, no longer protected under the heat of the blanket. "Gosh, it's cold in here."

Confused, Gold looked down at her. "Belle, I just raised the heat."

"Raise it more than." Belle smiled teasingly, sticking out her tongue, and walking toward the bathroom that adjourned their bedroom.

Gold smiled. You wouldn't really describe Rumpelstiltskin as 'goofy' but his smile was, well, goofy. Only Belle could do it to him.

He heard the shower start to run and Belle's beautiful voice shouted back to him, "Can we go to Granny's today?"

He couldn't say no, no matter how much it bothered him that Belle liked that diner. It wasn't her fault, though. It had food she never had before. Everyday it's something different. Sometimes it's the same food, but with different things on or with it. One day she had a cheese burger with ketchup, lettuce, tomato, and another she had a cheeseburger with ketchup and pickles.

"If you insist!" he answered, sighing, before going to open the shop. Belle would open the library soon.

He didn't understand why she worked. He owned every part of the town. He made enough that Belle would never have to work a day in her life. And yet she insisted on working at the library. Sometimes she was a mystery to him, but that was the fun part. Gold loved a good mystery.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan was not a morning person. She hated mornings with a passion. The only thing she hated more was waking up. Even if Emma had gotten twelve hours of seep the night before(something she hadn't done since she was pregnant with Henry)she would still hate waking up. Maybe this was why she was very crabby when she got a call from Ruby about a drunken Leroy trying to break into the church. Apparently she saw him on the way to work.<p>

Seriously, Leroy. The church wasn't even open yet. Astrid was god knows where. Thank god all she had to do was show up and yell at him. He scrambled back to his home.

A thing about Emma that really sucked was that once she's up, she's up. She couldn't go back to sleep, which really bites because she wouldn't have to usually be up for at least another hour.

So now what? She could just go to the station, but what would she do for an whole hour? Get a start on paperwork? Ha.

Normally Emma would go bother Regina but damn it, Lana was too nice for that. Dang it. Okay, seriously, she really needed Regina back. This girl looked like Regina, but she was in no way Regina. Emma swears she haven't even seen Lana smirk.

And yesterday when they were eating dinner, Emma had accidentally chocked from the too big of a bite she took and instead of laughing like Regina would have done, Lana patted her on the back and helped her hold her glass of water.

Yeah, way too nice to bother in the morning.

But now what?

"I'll get a bear claw now," she grumbled, already turning her keys.

"Hey Ruby," she said to the waitress once she arrived.

"Hey, Emms!" Ruby replied back, pouring some juice into a glass and then putting it on her black waitress tray. "The usual?"

"Yeah," Emma responded, fiddling with her wallet, "and, um, . . ." She figured she should get something for Lana. Henry was still fast asleep, safe with his grandparents, and Lana was probably at Regina's mansion. She wondered how she was. Lana was alone and in a new place she didn't know. Emma knew the feeling. New it a little too well. "Just get me another coffee."

Ruby raised an eyebrow but went to the coffee maker. "Is this for Regina?"

Emma could have sworn the girl was smirking. "Yeah," Emma lied. She thought about the quickest lie she could think of. "She let the kid sleep over last night and I wanted to thank her. Get on her good side a bit, ya know?"

Ruby frowned. She did not believe that. There had to be another reason. Ruby was well aware of the attraction between Emma and Regina, and god damn it, she wanted those two to get together. She had even tried a few times. Nothing worked. But she wouldn't get up. Maybe this time she'll involve Henry.

She shrugged and started the coffee.

* * *

><p>Loud snoring echoed in the room. Regina shifted, still asleep, until the pressure of something on her stomach got the best of her. She blinked open her eyes and groaned at the bright light. Carefully, she picked up Jen's arm and let it drop back on the couch.<p>

She scratched her head and yawned, then headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. She looked through Lana's cabinets and found a healthy cereal stashed way in the back. This women's cereal choice was a lot like her son's. She grabbed the mini wheats and poured them in a bowl, pouring the milk last.

"Lana pours the milk first," Jen suddenly said from behind her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Jen laughed and stretched her arms. "Drives me nuts." Regina wouldn't admit it, but it would drive her crazy, too. "So I got some bad news." Jen walked to the coffee maker and turned it on. She poured out the beans and added the water, turning the machine on. She turned back to Regina. "We gotta work today. But don't freak out. Just memorize the script and well, just be you."

Be her? What did that mean? And how was she supposed to memorize a whole script in a few hours? Also, Regina couldn't act. Well, someone would argue. She pretended to be just a mayor first 28 years, tricking all of the people. But that was different. Real life acting, like on a show, was much harder than simply being herself.

Oh.

So that's what Jen meant. Maybe it won't be too bad after all.

Way to jinx it, right?

* * *

><p>Lana stared at the coffee in Emma's hands. She wasn't in the mood for coffee, but she was too nice to turn it down. She grabbed the cup and smiled her thanks. "It's Friday," Lana said suddenly, not quite sure why she said it anyway.<p>

Emma nodded. "It is."

Lana shuffled in the mansion's doorway. She took a sip of the coffee and almost flinched. It was pure black. Lana found it entirely bitter and in desperate need of sugar and cream. "Well, what do you and Henry do on the weekends?"

Emma shrugged and took a bite out of bear claw. "Lately, the kid's been trying to get Regina and I to get along more, so we end up doing something together."

"I don't want to intrude." Lana took another sip of coffee and winced.

"You wouldn't be." Emma gave her a little smile. "We could just go to the park. Henry always ends up playing-oh, excuse me, _hanging out_-with the other kids."

Laughing, Lana replied, "That would be nice. Thank you."

"No problem." Suddenly Emma's phone went off. She ignored it but sighed. "I gotta get to the station."

"Okay." Lana shrugged. "Have a good day at work."

Emma grinned and when Lana was sure she was away in her bug, she threw the cup of coffee away.

* * *

><p>"Ice tea, Belle?" Ruby asked, hand poised, ready to take down the order.<p>

Belle smiled at her friend. Ruby and her had really hit it off since they met and the two have been best friends since. If Belle was being honest, she always thought Ruby might have had a little crush on her. But Belle only had eyes for one. "Yes, please. That would be all."

Ruby raised an eyebrow but shrugged. She turned to Gold.

"No thank you, dearie."

Ruby turned back to Belle. "Okay then. I'll be right back with your ice tea."

Once Gold was sure Ruby was out of ear shot, he turned back to Belle. "If you were only getting an ice tea, why did we come here?"

It was both their lunch break and so it was probably odd to Rumple that she didn't order anything.

Belle grinned. "This place was the first place I went to after, you know." She fiddled with her hands. Her time locked up was still a bit of a sore subject. She cleared her throat. "So it felt only right I told you here."

"Tell me what, Belle?"

Belle's smile could not have gotten bigger. She grabbed his hand from across the table. "I'm pregnant," she said cheerfully.

In that moment, Rumpelstiltskin was glad he didn't order anything, for if he had been drinking or eating at the moment, he would have spit if all over Belle in shock.

"What?!" Ruby, who had come back with Belle's ice tea, was smiling hugely. She set down the drink and squealed, squeezing Belle in a big hug. "Oh, Belle, that's wonderful!"

"Baby," Rumply repeated, staring at Belle. "Baby. We-we are having a baby?"

Belle grinned. "We are."


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is happenign a few years into the story, past season four. Season five probably, lol. Also, sorry for any mistakes, it's late but I promised this chapter would be out tonight. **

A Starbucks coffee cup was thrust in Regina's hands Saturday morning. It heated up her hands, the warmth sending a nice shiver down her back. She stared up at the blonde, eyeing her up.

Jennifer shrugged and then her eyes caught sight of Regina's outfit. "You know," she said, lifting her own coffee cup to her lips, "we don't usually arrive dressed up like that." She gestured to the other girl's dress and took a sip of her coffee. "What's the point if we are going to have to change into wardrobe, yaknow?"

The other girl just rolled her eyes and drank from her cup. "Oh well," she deadpanned, stepping out of the door frame and then locking the door.

Jen laughed and they walked down to the elevator. "Sorry we have to work today," the blonde suddenly said. "We usually don't work on Saturdays, but, well, after what happened last time . . ." She trailed off and laughed, nudging Regina's hip.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "It is not my fault, Jen." If she knew her last name, she would have so called her it. "I was highly confused."

"Highly confused?" Jen teased, sticking her tongue out. The elevator dinged, the door opening. "You sound so proper." They stepped inside the elevator once the two people who had been inside left.

Regina frowned. "That is because I _am _proper." That would have sounded ten times better if she had said Jen's last name. She really needed to learn what it was.

Jen raised an eyebrow and jabbed at the lobby button. "Oh? And I'm not?"

Regina sniffed. "Not at all. You are exactly like Emma."

Jen grinned and the elevator started to move. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Of course you would," Regina said.

* * *

><p>Lana bit into her scrambled eggs, watching as Henry ate his own eggs with jelly. Gross. Scrambled eggs were only good with ketchup and ketchup only. But that wasn't why she was watching him. In a spur split up, Henry had called her "mom".<p>

She understood why thought. To him, she looked like his mom. He probably missed her. She knew that by the way Henry had put up a fight with Emma. He had demanded to go over to the mansion and then he wanted to sleep over. He had gave both women a nasty fight until finally they both just let him spend a night.

Anyway, Henry seemed fine now, but she knew the boy was probably embarrassed so she didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she made them both breakfast and he seemed okay now.

"So Henry," Lana started, cupping her glass filled with orange juice with both her hands, "your mom and I thought that maybe you would like to go to the park? Hang out with your friends?"

Henry stopped eating and grinned. "Yeah, that would be cool, but wasn't Grandpa supposed to be giving you guys a mirror?"

Lana sighed. The imp hadn't gave them a mirror yesterday like he was supposed to. When they investigated, he had suddenly became "ill" and was not at his shop. The little bastard. "We will check on him after," she suddenly decided, making a mental note to tell Emma later and standing up to place her now empty plate in the sink.

A sudden knock at the door had Henry shouting, "Emma!" He almost knocked his chair over in a rush to open the door. Lana chuckled and walked over to them.

"Hey, kid," Emma was saying. "Did Lana tell you we were going to the park?"

Henry nodded. "Come on, let's go!"

Together, the three of them walked to the park. Lana held her head high, immediately getting into Regina mode. She noticed the odd and questioning looks they were getting and sent them a glare. She normally wouldn't have cared, but Regina would have, and right now, she was being Regina.

"Emma, there's Nick. Can I go hang out with him?"

They had just stepped in the park when Henry noticed a group of friends playing ball. Emma laughed and nodded. The kid ran off. The two adults sat down under a tree, still able to watch over Henry, but also able to have some privacy.

"I decided to see if the imp has the mirror today," Lana started the conversation.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I was kind of pissed when he said he didn't have the mirror."

Lana nodded. She fiddled with her dress pants, not quite wanting to voice the question on her lips. Emma noticed this and said, "Something on your mind?"

Clearing her throat, the older woman voiced, "Do you think . . . do you think he did it on purpose?"

Emma laughed. "Knowing him? Definitely."

* * *

><p>Regina squirmed in her seat as her makeup lady swiped eyeliner under Regina's eyes. "Hold still, Lana!" the makeup lady scolded, practically growling. "Jeez, you're acting like you never did this before."<p>

She hadn't. She was not used to other people putting make up on her and she did not like it. "Just be careful," she snapped, and then remembered that her doppelganger wouldn't be 'mean' like that. "Sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay," the makeup lady, Maria, grumbled. "Just hold still. Almost done." She grabbed a red lipstick and swiped it on Regina's lips. "There, done. Now go make money."

Regina took that as her cue to leave. She scurried over to where Jen was, who was talking with Sn-Ginny. God, she has so got to remember their names.

"Places! Act three scene five everybody!"

On shaky feet, Regina walked on to the set. She could do this. She spent all last night and the ride over going over the few lines she had. And also, the creepy part, it already happened. She noticed that when she read the lines. It was a good thing to know. This world was behind hers. Maybe it could help her get home.

Besides, all she would have to do is just do all the things she did. Her reactions would be the same and so will her lines. She had this.

"And action!"

"Regina," Snow stormed in Granny's, hands on her hips. "Tell me what you did to Emma."

"I-" Regina froze, the line on her lips, ready to give it, but finding she couldn't. Damn it! She just froze. She had everything ready. For heaven's sake, she practiced. But with all these people looking at her . . . all the people that would be looking at her on their screens . . . Jen's face . . .

"Cut!" A little bell sounded. "Come on, Lana!" the director yelled. "Did you even read your lines?!"

"Of course," she snapped, mad suddenly. She was trying! Couldn't they see?

"Then get with it! I will not have a repeat of last time."

"I have this," growled Regina. Maybe it was the drive, the angry people, the people telling her she couldn't do it . . No, she will prove them wrong. "I'm ready!"

"Then get with it!"

* * *

><p>Gold remembered the day his son was born. It was perhaps the most happiest day of his life. He remembered the tears in his eyes, gazing down at this squeamish potato looking things and wondering how he ever got so lucky.<p>

But god, did he screw it up. He missed it all up.

And he knew he would do it again.

It wasn't that he didn't want the baby. He was very lucky to have Belle, so proud he was able to be with her. But what if he screwed up with the baby like he did last time? He couldn't afford to lose Belle.

Belle, bless her, understood. She slept gently in her bed. She looked peaceful. You wouldn't be able to tell the hardships she had in her life when she slept. She was an angel.

A few minutes later she woke up and yawned. She smiled at him but then her face twisted and she was running for the bathroom. Gold debated whether to go help her and in the end ended up holding her hair out of her face and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When Belle was done and had brushed her teeth, she smiled at him. "So . . . I think it's a boy."

Rumpelstiltskin's head swam. A boy. Another boy to screw up.

**I know this was a little short, but it was just to hold you all off until the weekend, where the main chapter will be much longer. **

**Also, I swear to god, if one more person tells me to get a fucking beta, I will punch them. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, imp, where is the mirror?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from the paperwork he was pretending to be doing. His eyes swept over Emma's and Lana's faces before giving a little smirk. He folded his hands together on his desk and said, "I'm afraid I don't have it."

It wasn't a lie. He didn't have it. Originally, he had planned on making it and then just holding onto it, but with recent news, he's been busy. Bust is a loose term. He's been worrying nonstop, pacing his room, and kind of avoiding Belle. A boy. She said a boy? A boy.

Emma glared at the older man and took a threatening step forward. She crossed her arms over her chest, anger swirling inside of her. "What do you mean you don't have it."

"I'm sorry, dearie, I wasn't aware you were hard on hearing-"

"Cut the crap, Gold!" Emma slammed a fist on the desk, watching as papers flew everywhere. "You said you would have it days ago."

Gold shrugged. "You know magic doesn't come without a price. I have the mirror," he lied, looking the girls straight in the eyes, "but I won't give it to you."

Lana felt dread fill her. If she knew Rumple's character by now (which she thinks she does) then he wants something. "What do you want?" she asked wearily, glancing suspiciously at the him.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Oh, nothing much, dearies." He glanced around, making sure no one was looking, before settling his gaze on Emma. "I'm afraid to say that I actually need help. You see, it has come to my attention that Belle, sweet sweet Belle, is pregnant."

Shocked coursed through both Emma and Lana. Poor Belle. Emma blinked not sure where this was going. "So . . . do you want baby help?"

Rumple sighed. "No. What I want is assurance my child will be safe. I'm sure many people in this town would love to get their hands on a child of mine- to get back at me, to make sure it doesn't turn out like me, the possibilities are endless. What I want is you to protect it."

Emma took in what he was saying. She raised an eyebrow. "What you are asking for is a lot."

"So are you."

Lana glanced at Emma. She has been silent through the whole exchange, but now she found herself saying, "Done." She gave Emma a look. She could do, Lana was positive of it.

Rumple grinned. "Excellent."

Emma sighed and walked towards the door. Lana exited first when the man called back, "And Emma?"

Emma glanced back and she swore she never saw the older man looking so vulnerable. She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

He cleared his throat. "Also, I would appreciate it if you could make sure the child doesn't find out about my past. I know it's not inevitable, but . . . well, I would appreciate if the townsfolk didn't tell him until I can."

The blonde blinked. "Sure." She left the store, the bell dinging behind her.

Lana was leaning on the bug, arms crossed. "What were you talking about?"

Emma just shrugged and unlocked the car. "Nothing important."

The Latina raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead opting to get into the car. Emma's heart swelled. If that was Regina, she would have put up a fight, demanded to know what did they talk about when Lana left. Of course, Emma would never admit that. Regina probably did not miss her. Right?

"Let's go pick up Henry," Lana offered.

The other woman nodded.

* * *

><p>A coffee was handed to Regina the same day, just after she gave her lines. Her eyebrows quirked. What was with these people and coffee? It wasn't healthy to have just much coffee in one day.<p>

"Hey, Lana!" The actress who played Snow came bounding up to her, arm linked with her husband. "We are going out clubbing. Wanna come?"

Regina had never been clubbing in her life. It was below her. Good girls don't go partying. "No thank you," she decided to say.

"Aww come on!" Ginny bounded on the balls of her feet. "Come on, come on! It's been a long day! The babysitter is willing to watch Oliver for the rest of the night!"

Regina bit her lip. "I really don't think-"

"Jen is coming!" Ginny argued, smile flashing. "You don't want to be alone, do you?" At Regina's pause, she added, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Regina sighed. "Oh, fine." Guess she was going clubbing.

The thing about clubbing: there are men all over you, there are drunk people everywhere, the music is too loud, and the lights are too flashy. And yet, people love it. Regina doesn't see why. The music is starting hurt her ears, and if she has to pull one more grubbing hand off her, she will scream and blow this whole place down.

Regina drowns another glass of water and watches Jen from across from her. She is also sober, having not touched one drink, and she's watching her friends dance in front of her.

"Missing Lana?' Regina offered, waving over a waiter so she can get yet another glass of water.

Jen nodded and took a week sip of her gingerale. "Yeah. She loves going here. We can dance, drink, and just have fun."

Regina snorted. "I don't see how anyone can have fun." The waiter brought over her water. "Listen, don't worry, okay? You'll see her soon."

"I just-" Jen shook her head and sighed. "I just wonder how she's holding up. I hope she's okay."

"If she acts like me, she'll be fine. No one would dare hurt me." There seem to be some edge in her tone.

Jen took a swig. "Anything wrong?"

"No."

"Okay then." It was silent again. "Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ma, can we go to Granny's?" Henry looked up at Emma with puppy dog eyes.<p>

Emma shrugged. "Sure."

"Yes!" Henry pumped one hand into the air and then turned to Lana. "Wanna join?"

"Uh, sure." Why not? She was getting tired of Regina's food, anyway. It was all healthy and stuff.

"I'll drive." Emma grabbed her keys and together they walked out to the car.

Granny's smelled like mash potatoes and gravy. Lana breathed in and smiled. When was the last time she was in a quaint little place like this to just eat and hang out with friends? It made her smile. She could see herself here with Jen and maybe with a kid? A son even?

Lana pursed her lips and sat across from Emma and Henry. Ruby was there in seconds. "Hey," she said, swiping her long hair behind her. "What can I get ya?"

While Emma and Henry placed their orders, Lana thought about what Regina would usually order. Maybe she should play safe and get just a black coffee? But that would be suspicious. "A salad, please, with dressing on the side," Lana decided, trying to use her best Regina manner.

Ruby nodded. "I'll be right back with everything." She walked away without a second glance.

"So Henry," Lana started, looking for something to talk about, "how was your time at your grandparents?"

Henry shrugged. "Okay." He paused. "Grams tried to make lunch and she burned the soup."

"How do you burn soup?" Emma asked, half laughing.

"I don't know, but she did." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Guess what? Grandma told me that Ruby told her that Belle told Ruby that Belle is pregnant!"

Emma pursed her lips. "I know."

"It's it great?" The young boy was pragmatically glowing at the thought of an aunt of uncle. "Do you think they will let me name it?"

"I don't think so, kid." Emma laughed and patted his shoulder. "I think naming the kid is a reason why parents even have kids."

Henry looked up at Emma. "You didn't name me."

Lana shifted awkwardly in the booth. If Regina was here, she probably would have done the same.

"Nooo." Emma cleared her thought. "But your mom did and I bet she liked that she could name you after her father."

"Do you think Belle is gonna name the baby after her father if it's a boy?"

"For the baby's sake," Emma muttered, "I hope not."

Lana snorted. Thankfully, Ruby arrived with the food and drinks before things could get even more awkward.

"Hey, Lana," Henry suddenly looked up at her. He had a blotch of ketchup from his burger on his cheek. "If you and your girlfriend had kids, what would you name them?"

* * *

><p>Regina watched as Jen almost fell flat on her face. She grabbed the blonde before she could and rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?"<p>

The blonde shot her a loopy but confused smile. "S'course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Her breath smelt of alcohol.

Regina sighed. "Just lie down on the couch," she ordered, going to the kitchen to bring Jen some water.

Jen hiccuped before plopping her butt down. "You-you looked soooooooooo funny when you tr-tried to donce." Dance came out sounding like she was British.

Biting her lip, the brunette brought Jen the glass of water. "Drink this," she ordered. "I'm going to go find you something to eat."

"Chips!" Jen offered.

"Alright, I'll see if we have any." Regina searched through the cabinet. Lana had chips, but Regina was shocked to discover they were baked. Oh well. In Jen's drunken state, she wouldn't even notice.

"Here." Regina gave Jen the chips and went to go to her bedroom.

"Wait!" Jen cried, struggling to get up, chips in her mouth. "Don't leave meeeeee!"

Sighing, Regina told Jen, "You are drunk, Miss Swan." Then she froze, but Jen was too drunk to notice the slip up.

"I'm cold," Jen protested.

"Find a blanket."

"Can't I sleep with you?"

"Absolutely not. Now good night," Regina huffed and walked to the bedroom. She crawled under the bed and let the warmth engulf her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this late, my wifi isn't working! It's really spotty so let's spray this gets out!**

She could tell he was upset. He was starring down at a book, his stance still. He hadn't moved in minutes. He was reading the same paragraph over and over again, the words probably blurred.

"Rumple?" She laid a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, frightened at the intrusion. "Are you okay?"

Rumpelstiltskin was not okay. He had the mirror ready, of course. He always kept his promises. And yet he was not ready to give it to them. He needed Lana to stay-he needed to learn of her world, of the TV show, of everything. Of the actors.

"What? Oh yes, of course." he shook his head and redid his stance, so that he was facing Belle, closing the book. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Belle gave him a long look-not pointed, but as in questioning. After a few moments, she shook her head and drew back. "Never mind," she decided.

"No, Belle." He gently grabbed her wrist. "Tell me."

She sucked in her bottom lip. "Are-are you upset? Over the-the baby?"

To be honest with himself, Rumple wasn't sure how he felt over the baby. Sure, he was happy, but the guilt of Bea rested in his stomach everyday, never moving, always reminding him of what happened. He was positive he wouldn't be a good dad. He was trying to try, though. He already decided that. In a way, he saw it as a second chance. Here, he got a new baby, a new try, a new life to try again with, with a new wife, a better wife, a wife who actually loved him.

Second chanced didn't come twice, he knew. They were rare and he didn't deserve it. But he got one anyway. So no, it wasn't the baby.

"No, Belle." He forced a smile. "It's not the baby. I'm very very happy about it. But-" He stopped short, remembering that only he and a certain group of people knew about the switch-Belle not included.

Belle cocked her head, her hands going to her hips. "But what?"

He had two options here: don't tell Belle and lie, yet have her find out another time and be pissed at him for not telling her sooner, or tell her now. He really wanted to tell her, but if he did he would have to tell her about the mirror and being the good person she was, she would try to convince him to give it over to them-and she would succeed.

"It actually is the baby," he decided to say. "I'm just wondering over the gender." She said nothing but raised an eyebrow. He gave her what was at the bottom of his mind. "If I get a boy, if would be like a second chance, a start over. I wouldn't want him to feel insignificant. But if it is a girl, it would be kind of like starting anew, and what if I forget Bea?"

"Oh, Rumpelstiltskin." She pulled him into a hug. "No matter what," she said once they pulled away, "the gender is, I know you'll love this child. You'll be a terrific father." She pecked his cheek. '

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. Even if he didn't believe Belle's words, she somehow made her feel better. "You're right, of course. I'm just being silly."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ruby! Bring me another one!" Leroy grumbled, raising his now empty beer bottle in the air and swinging it around wildly.<p>

Ruby, for her part, kept calm through must of her days. She doesn't understand how thought. Not with the grumpy drunks and the perverted men, and the childish spills. Also, her feet always hurt after a day of waitering Course she's not complaining. Not again at least. She already learned her lesson.

Still. Moments like these she waned to pull her hair out.

"Give Leroy his beer and then cut him off. This isn't the bar." Grumbling Granny placed the beer in Ruby's hands.

Ruby sighed and walked over to Leroy. "Here." She almost slammed the bottle down on the table. "This is the last. If you want more go to the Rabbit Hole."

Leroy frowned, not quite understanding her words. "Last . . .?"

"Yeah, last." Ruby narrowed her eyes and switched off to handle somebody else.

"Hello, LM." Ruby took out her notepad. "What can I get ya tonight?"

The little ole lady who lived in the shoe with 100 kids-also known as LM-smiled up at the other girl. "Water and . . . get me a grilled cheese, please."

Ruby nodded and wrote it down, then leaned casually against the table. ""So where's the kids? I hardly ever see you anymore without them."

LM shrugged. "With Bob at home."

LM-cursed name Lily Mae- was dating Bob Godman during the curse. Until the curse broke, LM lived in a big farm house on the edge of town, alone. The curse had separated her and her kids-which weren't 100, btw. That's another thing TV got wrong. LM had five kids. The miscommon was because her kids were rumbustious and often referred to as acting like a herd of 100 horrid men.

The curse had separated her and her kids. When the curse broke, they found each other again, and now they all live together, plus LM's new husband, Bob Goodman-who was just a pesent back in the Enchanted Forest.

Ruby nodded and gave her a smile before scurrying off to give the lunch orders. A loud clatter made her jump and she spun around to see Leroy standing over a puddle of bear.

"Great," she cursed, grabbing a mop and walking over to the man's table.

"Sorry," he slurred.

"It's fine."

Leroy rumbled through his pockets and produced a few waddled up bills. "Ummm, here." He awkwardly pressed the bills in Ruby's hand. "Keep the change." He walked out of the diner.

Well. At least she didn't have to call Emma.

Ruby quickly counted the bills. A whole two dollar tip. Thanks, Grumpy.

The bell dinged but the young girl ignored it, instead opting to continue to mop. When she was done, she placed Leroy's bill in the cash register and then walked over to the people who had just entered.

Ruby knew almost every person in town. Well, almost every person who came to Granny's. Granny's didn't get a lot of new people. Hell, the last new people that had arrived . . . well, it didn't end well.

Maybe that's why Ruby was narrowing her eyes. Granny was, too, but hiding behind the counter. She gave Ruby a look and Ruby walked slowly over to the new comer at the bar.

This girl had short brown hair cut to her shin. Her face was covered by Gucci sunglasses and she wore bright red lipstick. Her jeans were blank and tight, ripped in the knees and the legs. The woman's shirt was a plain blank T-shirt. This girl did not look friendly.

"Um, hello." Ruby cleared her throat, aware of how her voice had awkwardly rose. "Hi," she tried again. "What can I get you?"

"Martini." Her voice was sharp and but young, maybe about 25.

Without meaning to, Ruby snorted. "Why does everyone think this is the bar? All we got is beer and whine. Anything else and you gotta go to the Rabbit Hole."

The girl's lips curled up into a small smile. "Is that so?" she teased, sounding nothing like how she looked. "Okay then, I'll take a water."

"Fine." Ruby scribbled it down and gave the order to Granny. She grabbed LM's order and walked to her table. "Here ya go," she announced in a brighter way.

Leroy rumbled through his pockets and produced a few waddled up bills. "Ummm, here." He awkwardly pressed the bills in Ruby's hand. "Keep the change." He walked out of the diner.

Well. At least she didn't have to call Emma.

Ruby quickly counted the bills. A whole two dollar tip. Thanks, Grumpy.

The bell dinged but the young girl ignored it, instead opting to continue to mop. When she was done, she placed Leroy's bill in the cash register and then walked over to the people who had just entered.

Ruby knew almost every person in town. Well, almost every person who came to Granny's. Granny's didn't get a lot of new people. Hell, the last new people that had arrived . . . well, it didn't end well.

Maybe that's why Ruby was narrowing her eyes. Granny was, too, but hiding behind the counter. She gave Ruby a look and Ruby walked slowly over to the new comer at the bar.

This girl had short brown hair cut to her shin. Her face was covered by Gucci sunglasses and she wore bright red lipstick. Her jeans were blank and tight, ripped in the knees and the legs. The woman's shirt was a plain blank T-shirt. This girl did not look friendly.

"Um, hello." Ruby cleared her throat, aware of how her voice had awkwardly rose. "Hi," she tried again. "What can I get you?"

"Martini." Her voice was sharp and but young, maybe about 25.

Without meaning to, Ruby snorted. "Why does everyone think this is the bar? All we got is beer and whine. Anything else and you gotta go to the Rabbit Hole."

The girl's lips curled up into a small smile. "Is that so?" she teased, sounding nothing like how she looked. "Okay then, I'll take a water."

"Fine." Ruby scribbled it down and gave the order to Granny. She grabbed LM's order and walked to her table. "Here ya go," she announced in a brighter way.

"Thanks. Who was the girl?"

"No clue."

"Well, go find out."

"Umm-"

"Ruby. The last time a new person came here it didn't end well. Go find out who she is."

"Fine."

Ruby walked briskly back to the woman and handed her a glass of water. "Here. Anything else?"

"Nope." The woman didn't grab her water, just continued to stare at Ruby.

Ruby shifted her weight to her other foot, leaning against the counter. "So, um, I haven't seen you around here in."

"No, I would imagine you wouldn't." The other girl finally lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip, leaving a ring of red around the rim.

"Well, hi. I'm Ruby."

"Olivia."

Olivia. The name didn't ring any bells. Not from this world or the other.

"Who are you?" Without meaning to, the words just slipped from Ruby's mouth.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Me? Who am I?" She stood. "Well, ain't that the million dollar question, hun?" She chuckled loudly and dropped a five dollar bill on the counter, despite water being free. "See ya around, Ruby." She winked and left, her glass still almost full.

* * *

><p>Emma raised her knuckles to the door and knocked. It felt a little awkward knocking on Regina's door and knowing she wasn't going to get Regina.<p>

There was some shuffling from inside and Lana appeared at the door. Her hair was messy and she wore silk pajamas. Emma blinked. "Um, hi?" It sounded more like a question. Emma wondered if it was actually morning instead of the afternoon.

Lana smiled tiredly. "Hi. Come on, Emma." She stepped aside and Emma entered the mansion.

"Where's Henry?"

"Still asleep."

"It's almost one." At Lana's confused look, Emma explained, "Regina doesn't let him sleep past ten."

"It's a weekend."

"Doesn't matter. What time did he go to bed last night?"

Lana shrugged helplessly. "Oh, I don't know. I went to bed before him."

Emma's mouth was practically on the floor. That little genius! That's why he wanted to stay with Lana and not Emma. With Emma, Henry knew he would still have to follow Regina's rules, but with Lana, he would practically be able to do anything he liked.

"Henry!" Emma shouted, her hands on her hips. "Get your little butt down here!"

"What's wrong?" Lana's eyes were wide and a look of horror passed over her face. "What I do?"

"It's not your fault," Emma responded, right as Henry appeared in front of her. The kid's hair was disheveled and he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Have a nice night?"

Henry blinked through his sleepy covered eyes before realizing he was caught. He gave her a guilty smile before shrugging. "Yeah. What about you, Ma?"

"Oh, it was fine. It would be better if I got over 12 hours of sleep like someone."

Henry blushed and walked to the kitchen. "I'm hungry. I'm going to get some breakfast."

"More like lunch," Lana snorted, following Henry into the kitchen.

Emma laughed and took in Lana's state. It was weird. The blonde knew the other woman probably just like this often on weekends, but she looked like Regina-she was Regina-and Emma never saw Regina with bed head before.

"So, Emma, what's up?" Despite it being afternoon, Lana was still making her daily coffee. Which, btw, was weird, considering Regina liked hers blank and Lana's had sugar and milk.

The blonde answered, "Well, I was thinking maybe we do something again? I have the day off and the mirror won't be ready until tomorrow, so." She awkwardly shrugged.

Before Lana could answer, Henry jumped in. "Can we do something with Grams and Gramps?"

Emma blinked. "You just saw them, Henry."

Henry shrugged and bit into a pop-tart. "So? I miss them."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Henry," Emma scolded before shaking her eyes. God, she sounded like Regina. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her someone still had to raise Henry properly.

Not that Lana wasn't doing a good job, of course! Just the way she was doing it, Regina wouldn't approve.

Wait. Lana wasn't even trying.

Okay, Emma decided. This was confusing.

"Sorry.' Henry quickly swallowed before answering. "So, can we go see them?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders, looking quite awkward. "I don't Henry. I don't know how they feel around me, and I-"

"Come on!" Henry whined, turning around to face Lana. "It'll be fun!"

Emma put in her two sense. "I don't see why it would be a problem, Lana. You aren't Regina."

She wasn't Regina. That was something she wasn't used to hearing.

Feeling defeated, Lana sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Henry jumped up excitedly. "I'm going to go get dress."

Lana nodded slowly and sat down her cup of coffee. "I should probably go get dressed, too."

* * *

><p>"This is so not good," Jen groaned, a hand on her forehead.<p>

Regina looked up from the sink. She was washing the dishes. She didn't feel it was polite to use Lana's home, eat her food, wear her food, and not clean up after herself.

"What is, dear?"

Jen sighed and stood up from Lana's couch, walking over to Regina. "This!" She pushed the phone in Regina's face.

Times like these Regina was reminded of how similar Jen was to Emma. It made her . . . miss the blonde? No, not miss. It was weird just seeing her look alike and not actually being there with her.

Regina's eyes blurred, focusing on the phone. She only caught bits and pieces, but from what she did get, it wasn't good.

**ACTRESS LANA PARRILLA SUPPOSEDLY PUNCHES BIGGEST FAN OVER AN AUTOGRAPH**

Regina frowned, feeling her anger flared. It wasn't over an autograph. That pig grabbed her ass! She had everyright to fight back.

"This is shit," Jen growled, one hand on her hip, the other looking at her phone. "Pure shit."

Suddenly, Lana phone started to ring. Regina had been avoiding answering it. It felt wrong to answer someone else's phone, pretend to be them, and respond back.

"That's Lana's publicist. You gotta talk to her and clear Lana's name!" Jen grabbed Lana's phone and swiped over the button, pressing it against Regina's ear.

Regina blinked. She quickly wiped her wet hands. "Um, hello?"

"DON'T YOU JUST HELLO, MISSY!" the voice on the other end was loud and Regina flinched. "What the hell happened?!"

Regina shuffled awkwardly and grabbed the phone, pressing it to her other ear. "He grabbed my butt. I only fought back."

The publicist sighed. "Great, just great. You couldn't just walk away? Never mind. Listen, this is what we'll do. We will set up an interview with someone, anyone, and get the story straight okay? I'll text you the details."

Before Regina could even say bye, the publicist had hung up.

* * *

><p>"So. Lana seems nice." Snow shuffled awkwardly and looked to where Lana was in the living room, her and Charming laughing as Lana told some story.<p>

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She's cool."

Snow blew out air through her lips before saying what was on both of the girl's mind. "She's a lot different than Regina."

"Not in a bad way," Emma rushed in to say, and then frowned a bit, not quite sure why she was defending Regina.

Snow had a surprise look on her face. "Of course," she reasoned. "I just meant it's kind of weird."

Emma shrugged. "It kind of is. I mean, everyday I look at her, and I have to remind myself that she's not Regina. Regina doesn't act like her. It's not a bad thing, just different."

"Emma . . . do-do you miss Regina?"

Pursing her lips, the blonde responded, "I miss her helping out with Henry."

"You know that's not what I mean, Emma."

"I don't know, honestly. I mean, we were getting to be close friends."

There was silence except for the sound of maniac laughter from the living room. Then Snow said, "It's okay to miss her, Emma."

The younger woman smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

**3,000 words, holy shit. Sorry it's been a long time, but my wifi is suckish! I had to keep disconnecting it to reconnect it again to have wifi for like ten minutes before it shut off again. Since it's been a while, I thought you guys deserved a long chapter! **

**Enjoy and read slowly, cuz I don't know when the next chapter will be out. **

**Anyway, so who do you guys think is the mysterious Olivia, huh? Something's gonna happennnnnnn**


End file.
